Stories in 100 Fairy Tail style
by Strands of Ivy and Sakura
Summary: Clips of life. You go through things, see things, feel things. Sometimes, a few words can go a long way.
1. Oranges

****Hey guys! Just a little something to help me practice with this contest that is coming up :) I might add more 100 word drabbles, I have not really decided**.**

* * *

><p>Everyone has a weakness, even awesome, fire breathing, best friends like Natsu. His particular weakness was nothing more than an orange. Hand him an orange, his teeth would pierce hungrily into the juicy treat. It was his kryptonite.<p>

This would explain the sudden insistence of Natsu following constantly followed her, his nose becoming a vacuum for the scent Lucy radiated. The rose-haired man's face was flushing with addiction. Soon, he could no longer contain it and hugged Lucy tightly and inhaled powerfully.

Hehe, so I guess Natsu could smell the orange blossom petals I added to Lucy's bath.


	2. Addiction

**My second drabble I must say, I liked this one better than Oranges :P Kudos to you if you know who picked up the phone and the game he is playing **

Run down Victoria Road before going into the portal. Quickly hit the mushroom with fire.

These were the things Natsu thought of as his face was glued to the computer screen. His eyes were wide, his fingers just hovering over the keyboard. He muttered as he saw his mage hit the monsters," Come on, one more level!"

He couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He quickly pushed it aside as his mage got hit. Then the phone rang. Natsu went on autopilot as he picked up," Hello?"

"NATSU! WHERE THE H*LL ARE YOU?"


	3. Stripes

** A little fun with characters :) Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>I rub my temples in annoyance. I glare at the fire dragon slayer behind me. I can't believe it. I'm in a jail! It was a simple mission too. All we had to do was re-steal a stone; just a friken diamond. Natsu just <em>had <em>to blow it out of proportion and destroy the village.

Natsu tugged my hair and whined, "Lucy!"

I shut my eyes, trying hard to ignore him. He apparently did not get the hint and continued tugging. I finally snapped and screeched,"_What _Natsu?"

He grinned," Do you think I look good in stripes?"

Oh god.


	4. Who is he?

My fourth drabble Special thanks to** Catwho, XxWendyMarvelxX**, and **Angel of Fluffiness** your reviews really made my days! (Serious O.o I re-read them like seven times) I can't say I liked this one, obviously not my best.

My right eye twitched in irritation. I was sitting tables away from Lucy, but due to my hearing, I could pick up on everything she said to Levy and Erza. Her topic: Haku.

What's so cool about this Haku dude anyway? She just went on and ON about how cute he was blah blah blah. Ca he breathe fire? NO. Has he saved her life more than he could count? NO.

I couldn't take it anymore and stormed over," Who is this Haku dude!"

She looked at me with a confused glint in her eye," You mean my new goldfish?"


	5. Dances and grapes

Woah thank you so much for the support I received! Thank you **Catwho, Summer's Lullaby, and Candyskull** for reviewing!

Catwho- Lol! I love that! You made me laugh my butt off XD

Candyskull- Haha, he so possessive right?

Summer's lullaby- You know as they say, love knows no bounds. This even exists for non-mammals.

"_No,"_ I repeated for the millionth time. I leaned lazily on my well-worn chair before popping a grape in my mouth. I offered one to Lisanna, but she just shook her head and looked fiercely at me.

Yep, I was pretty shocked too when she came to the door. Sure we aren't_ enemies_, but we aren't exactly buddy-buddy either.

She spoke with gusto," Just invite him to the dance! C_ome on!"_

"Lisanna," I breathed, "there is no way I am inviting that brainless, naïve, crazy, idiotic boy."

Suddenly, Natsu appeared at my window. He grinned," Who's this idiotic boy?"


	6. Goodbye

Resentment

Relief

I couldn't place my feelings the day I saw those two went to the dance. I watched from a distance, pondering if persuading her was a good idea.

His foolish grin

Her pink-tinted face

She was like a bunny; playful, cunning, swift on her feet, and undyingly innocent. He took all of it in with flourish. That girl could have been me. I could have been the one smiling at him right now.

Yet I felt relieved. Our feelings had died a long time ago, yet we held on desperately, afraid of change.

I let go first.

Goodbye


	7. Picture Imperfect

_Dedicated to my friend I hope you like it! _

They say a picture can say a thousand words. The collection of shots I had in my hand was proof.

I couldn't help but be at awe at the beautiful simplicity the Photographer Jamie Dang captured. The sun was barely hitting on Mongolia as it started to ascend across the dark blues. The stars were slowly going back to their serene slumber. I couldn't avoid the feeling of peace that drifted upon me. I took a sip of my tea, smiling.

"LUCE!" screamed Natsu, bursting through my new door.

I clasp my eyes shut and grit. There goes my peace.


	8. Visit to the Doctor's

_This is the second part to my friend's gift. Some of my reviewers have asked about the contest I entered. It was a 100 word drabble contest that took place on March 31st, 2012 at an anime convention. Sadly, I did not win. :P That's ok though because I had fun XD Special thanks to **Oblivion Rose** and for reviewing _

Natsu shot out of his seat quickly when he saw Dr. LaClair come into the room. He gestured vehemently as he spoke, "Doc! Did you find out why I keep getting hot and stomach queasiness?"

The doc sat down and motioned towards the chairs. She placed her hands on her lap; her glasses glinted against the lights. Looking straight into his eyes, she spoke, "After a few tests, we have diagnosed that you have, "She lowered her voice and said gravely, "Love sickness."

Natsu's eyes flashed with horror, "NO!" he bellowed. Suddenly he stopped, turning towards the doctor quizzically, "Wait, what?"


	9. Duckbeavers

_Thank you so much for the large amount of reviews! This isn't a large NaLu drabble, but I wanted to try a different point of view. I hope you guys still like it and review! Special thanks to **Lonely Bleeding Liar, XxWendyMarvelxX, **and** Bunny Sailor Moon **for reviewing! Gomen** XxWendyMarvelxX **I accidently forgot you last chapter! Tell me more about your new story sometime! Thank you **Lonely Bleeding Liar **for reviewing almost every chapter! I was so happy! Lastly I can't believe you reviewed **Bunny Sailor Moon!** I was squealing when I saw you review! I'm so glad my idol/friend took time to review my story_

I shivered in fear as the human and cat ogled at me, their eyes shining in the light.

"It's a duck-beaver!" the rose haired man said. He pulled on my tail, making me holler in pain.

"Aye sir!" the weird cat replied. I want to go back to the spirit world!

Before I could go back through my gate, a pretty girl pushed them away. She glared at them, "It's a platypus you goofballs!" My yes glistened with tears, touched with the fact that she knew what I was. I ran towards her warm arms.

This will be my new master!

_Challenge all reviewers! If you can guess the Point of view for chapter one and chapter six, I will write the next drabble on whatever item you give me Have fun guys!_


	10. Ninjas

_Congrats to **ByakuganHyuuga360** for winning the challenge! Thanks to**XxwendyMarvelxX, BlueJeanne, **and** BrOkEnToYbOx** also for reviewing. Enjoy!_

I stared through my window, hitting my ink pen idly against my skin. Come on Lucy! Think!

Abruptly, Natsu called out, "Luce! What do ninjas need?'

Lost in my train of thought, I replied, "Black, daggers, quiet." In truth, I said it unconsciously.

There was a pause before he asked, "Luce, would the outfit be in silk?"

I waved my hand, "Sure, Whatever."

I could feel Natsu beam as the door shut, "Thanks Luce! I'll be taking your dagger and silk thingy now!"

I smiled, it was finally quiet. My serenity was cut short after I comprehended Natsu's intentions.

Crap


	11. Broken

_Hello guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile Anyways, this was the entry I put in the contest. Thanks you s much for all your support through this story. I'm afraid I will not be updating this for awhile, or maybe this is the last chapter, I haven't decided. And for the confusion for the ninja think. The silk thins is her nightgown and the dagger may be explain in a story or drabble, If I plan to write it._

Things never were what Natsu had depicted.

She was beautiful, magical. She was like a Christmas gift, a surprise that he couldn't wait to have.

Blinded

Things never are what they seem to be. The image she had built around him shattered like mirrors, shards creating wounds inside of him. Emotions flashed like a storm. Was it anger he felt? Sadness?

Darkness suffocated Natsu. He couldn't breathe; his thoughts were as if covered in fog. The things he deemed impossible about he turned to reality. He never thought, not in his wildest dreams, that he would be abandoned.

"Lissanna, why?"


	12. One Minute

One minute

Sixty seconds

Sixty thousand milliseconds

That's how long it had lasted. I touched my lips slightly, feelings the powdery blush work up my cheeks. I could still feel his breathe against my nose, his heartbeat pushing erratically against my fingertips.

A groan escaped my lips as I fell back on my bed; face planted in my pillow. I screamed loudly into it, hoping to get rid of all my pent up confusion and anger. Everything; my entire game plan had changed now.

I had literally just made out with my best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

I was fucking screwed.

* * *

><p><em>I'm back :D <em>


	13. Sixty Seconds

It didn't last that long. It was only like a minute. Yet it was like a switch, everything was different now. I groaned as I tried to bury myself deeper into the hammock. Not like it helped much. The scene continued to replay in my head, her warm scent still lingering in my nostrils. In the corner of my vision, I could see Happy look at me weirdly. He flew over hesitantly and questioned, "Natsu, are you okay?"

A loud groan escaped my lips.

I had literally just made out with my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

I was fucking screwed.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all of the reviews and follows :D I appreciate it~ <em>


End file.
